Forgetting
by morganville-vamp-chick
Summary: How did Shane feel in Ghost Town when he forgot? What was going through his 15 year old mind when he found out about his dead family and learns new secrets of Morganville? A peek into his head... *GHOST TOWN SPOILERS* Please R
1. This Is Wrong

_**Hey this is Nikkie, you'll know if you've read my other stories! this is only gonna be a few chapters long but anyway please read and review!**_

_**ENJOY**_

Waking up was nice and bliss. It was actually kinda weird how good I felt; my body was warm and relaxed, whilst my bed felt much softer than usual.

_Hmmm. _I thought happily to myself.

A voice came and interrupted my thoughts. I was half asleep and could just make out that it was a young girl's voice and she was saying my name.

Lyss. She often came into my room jumping on my bed to wake me up. I was loving my mood and didn't want to wake up.

So I mumbled a go away whilst I pulled the pillow over my head. I knew she'd pull it off but it was worth a try.

'Come on; get up; we've got things to do!' She told me. What the heck is she on about, it's the weekend. Urgh, I hope mom and dad aren't making me take her to her friend's house. Not happening,

'Go 'way Lyss.' I moaned at her, and then opened my eyes to move her or something.

Then I focused on her. _Oh my God. _It wasn't Alyssa at all. I stared at her, it was some random girl. In my bed. Naked.

Holy shit!

I jumped out of bed away from her. No way, no way is this happening. I'm naked too and I never sleep with just underwear!

_Crap, crap, crap._ That was going through my mind as I rolled around in the sheets trying to cover myself, I was not comfortable with some chick seeing me with nothing on.

The girl said something, it sounded like she was laughing, but I didn't here I was too pre-occupied with myself. Finally I stood up and I backed away, fast. I needed to think straight and I couldn't do that looking at some clothes less girl on my bed.

'OK. OK, think, Collins.' I said to myself.

_I just slept with some girl! I'm fifteen. I've been out with girls before and you can't just dump them after a kiss so this was gonna be a lot harder._

'Think – yeah, OK, this is awkward, and I'm really sorry, because I'm sure you're really - ' what the hell am I saying?  
'Oh man. What the hell did I do? Was there drinking? There must have been drinking.' I may not be the most obedient person in the world but I certainly had boundaries.

'Shane?' The girl said putting a sheet up, so I could finally look at her.  
'Shane-'

Oh hell no! I backed away some more. I felt sick; no way can this be happening. This is wrong, so wrong. I'm so going to die.

'So, we've obviously been formally introduced at some point in my insane drinking binge.' How drunk was I?  
'Uh, hi. Look you've got to keep it down, OK? My parents will _kill _me if- ' It was then for the first time I looked around and clocked my surroundings. This isn't my room! This just keeps getting worse.

'Oh, _shit. _This is not my room is it? This is yours. As in I never went home, all night. My dad is going to -'

Murder me. He a stupid alcoholic; probably got drunk and pissed off. He's not always violent, but when I screw up...

I closed my eyes tight, can't think about that right now, focus on the present, which is,

'Pants. I need pants, where are my pants?' Forget this, forget her. I have got to get out of here. I found my pants and T-shirt then put them on. Still not feeling comfortable enough to drop the sheet which meant I had to dress with one hand. Before I got my shirt on I turned to look at her, I was going to leave after this. I have to say something.

But I stopped. She looked mortified. Broken and hurt.

I looked at her properly for the first time, she seemed young and venerable. Maybe she was under-aged too. I can't just leave her like this.

I took a few steps toward her.

'Um, look – I know... I'm sorry; I'm probably douche bag for doing this to you, and I promise, this isn't... I don't really get drunk off my ass and hook up like this... you don't seem like the type. I mean you're pretty.' She really was, especially for a girl who just woke up.

'I don't mean you're not – I'm sorry I suck at this,' I admitted.

'But I have to get home right now.' I told her, hoping that explained it. I pulled on my shirt and shoes turning toward her once again.

'Look I'll call you OK? Uh... you're name is...'

'Claire.' She whispered back, sounding choked,

'My name is Claire. This is my fault.' Tears started streaming down her face. Oh man! I hate when girls cry, I can't resist them. And she thinks this is her fault, damn. I'm starting to feel extremely guilty.

'Hey, don't do that, don't.' I said begging her to stop.

'I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You seem - ' I bent down and kissed her. It was weird but I wanted to help her.

'Nice. I promise I'll talk to you later. We'll figure this out.' I wasn't and expert but what do you discuss after a one-night stand...?

'Oh, Jesus, did I have a... Did we take precautions or...?' I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

'Not now, I can't think about this right now. I have to go. Later.' I was a shit ' goodbye' but I didn't expect her to come after me.

'Wait!' she cried out. I ran down the hall still hearing her voice.

'Shane, _wait!' _I was planning to just leg it out the door, but something stopped me. I slowed down looking around and realized. This isn't my house or her house. It's Michael's. I just had my first time in my best friend's house. How did we manage that?

I knew I should have stopped because Claire had gotten dressed and was coming down the stairs.

'Shane, please don't.' I heard her say as I turned to face her.

'This is Michael's house. What are we doing here?' I asked her.

'Shane – Shane please listen to me; we live here. With Michael! And Eve!'

'Keep your voice down!' I told her, what if his parents came down? And what is wrong with her?

'OK, you seemed nice and now you seem a little bit whacked. We don't live here. Maybe you live here. Maybe you're a cousin or something; I don't know. But I don't. I live at home with my parents and my sister. Not here.' I explained to her, but she just convinced me she was more insane then before.

'No, no Shane, you're parents - ' she said but stopped. Looking confused and she didn't try to carry on.

_What is wrong with her?_

I held up my hands and backed away. That's what I get for trying to be nice.

'Whatever crazy chick who maybe lives here and maybe breaks into to Michaels house when they're all gone.' _Note to self, ask Mike about her._

'I'm out have a nice delusion.' I said and walked out the door. She didn't let me leave in peace.

'Shane don't please. Don't go home you can't.' She begged. No way I just walked straight out the door. How can you be obsessed with a person you don't even know? Haha maybe I was just that good. OK no. Shut up this is not funny.

Then a car passed. I glanced in the rear view mirror and nearly yelled out. She's following me! Oh no way is this happening. What am I gonna do? I quickly thought something up, as I came to the corner I ran as fast as I could. I thought she might still follow and I decided what I'd do about that. On the next road the was an ally witch – after checking for vampires – I went into.

It was only a few seconds before I heard her running steps and I timed it perfectly as I jumped out and grabbed her. She immidiently looked terrified. And she should be, because I was seriously pissed now. She's crossing a line and I'm going to do something about it. I held her there for a while. She mental, but she looks young. I can't hit her, but I also can't let her carry on like this.

'Enough.' I told her, hearing the anger in my own voice.

'Look, I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop following me. It's creepy and weird. Walk away or next time I won't be so nice about it.' I said.

'You won't hurt me.' She replied. It sounded odd. Like she was 100% convinced that was true.

'Yeah well don't count on it. I don't like hitting girls but that doesn't mean I won't hit back if you start the fight. Ask Monica.' Yep she'd defiantly know. Wait Monica? How could I have not thought of this before?

'Monica. Did she set this up? Was it some kind of roofie thing; she took pictures? She's going to Facebook the hell out of it. Black mail me.' I should have known all of Monica's friends or insane – so is she.

'No. I don't have anything to do with Monica.' She lied.

'Bullshit. Stop following me. I mean it.' I looked at her face, which again had tears down it. I'm over being nice.

'And quit crying; it's not going to work.' I finally told her.

I walked out and went straight ahead. I didn't hear her behind me. Good she finally got the message.

The rest of the walk home was fine. I turned around a few times to check for her, but she was thankfully gone. I got to my house, and that was it. I stared at it, a big old ugly head of rubble and weeds. Old? No it can't be. It's my house. My nice normal house. One of the only things left standing was the mailbox. It looked horrible and rusty. Only yesterday it looked new. My head started to hurt and I felt chocked.

Forcing myself to open the mailbox was worse. The door fell off and hundreds of yellow bills fell out. I stared at them. The dates where wrong too. It was April and these letters are from June and July. I shook my head - this can't be right. I stuffed the back in the box. My legs felt weak and I felt sick and dizzy. This is my house but it can't be my house. I staggered holding onto head to stop the sudden pounding. As I nearly fell I grabbed hold of the mail box. But it fell under my weight. Into the weeds.

_No. No. It's metal that shouldn't happen._

I tried to fix it, to make it better. But it was broken. Just like everything else.

'Shane.' I heard a voice behind me I recognised.

'Shane I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry.' I turned to see Claire looking as fragile and upset as this morning.

'My house.' I said pushing out words from my dry mouth.

'It's here. It's supposed to be here.' I was crying now. Tears hanging off my eyes. I looked up at her, not caring that she saw them.

'What happened.' I asked her desperately. She stared back at me and she seemed more sincere now.

'There was a... an accident.' She replied. When, how?

'Where are they?' I asked but I turned to look at my house. I could see Lyss's swing set it looked as bad as the rest of the house.

Alyssa? My 12 year old sister, what about her.

'Where's Alyssa. Where's my sister?' Claire held her hand out toward me.

'I'll take you.' She said. But after seeing this, my imagination got the best of me.

'I want to see my sister! I'm responsible for her!' I nearly yelled.

'I know... just trust me OK? I'll take you to her.' She said.

Trust her. A few minutes ago I thought she was insane. But I need someone, anyone to help me right now. So I took her hand and let her pull me up.

'Where are we going?' I asked. Oh please say they aren't in hospital.

'I can't believe... it must have happened last night when I - ' was sleeping with you. But she didn't let me finish.

'Shane, you saw that. The weeds where waist-high, the mailbox was rotted out. There's nothing there.' She breathed in heavily. 'It's been years since that happened. It didn't happen overnight.'

Okay what? Year no way! Back to thinking she's on something.

'You're cracked.' I said trying to pull my hand away from hers.

'I was there yesterday!' This time I actually did yell out.

'Listen to me!' She yelled back.

'God, Shane, please. I know you think you where there yesterday, but it's been a long time. You've been... other places. You just don't remember right now. You'll be fine... just trust me.'

'Take me to my family.' I demanded.

'I'll take you to Alyssa. Please. Just trust me.'

And weirdly enough I did.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was soon staring at a fake gravestone. One that apparently belonged to my sister. I flashed back to that image of my house. She's just messing with me.

'It's not true.' I said to her with a bad feeling in my stomach.

'I'm sorry but it is.' She replied, acting like she was upset by this too.

'It's a sick joke.' I snapped at her.

'No Shane, Alyssa died in that fire. She died 3 years ago. Before you left Morganville with your mom and dad. Before I ever came here. You left town then you came back and you lived with Michael and then Eve. Then I came in and moved in too.' She said. Where is she getting this from? Why is she saying it? It's a lie! It's not true!

'No.' I said, trying to get away. Why did I feel hurt from this. I know it's not real...

I took a step back,

'No you're lying. This is some sick little game of Monica's but this is low even for her-' Trying to convince me my sisters dead.

'Shane listen. Monica didn't do this and it's not a game! Shane listen!' She cried out frustrated.

'I've listened enough to you!' I yelled. Tears burned in my eyes again and I felt like my skin was on fire. She a psycho, some deluded freak! These thoughts raced in my mind and I pushed her so hard she fell onto some guys gravestone.

'You stay the hell away from me and my family, you crazy bitch! This is sick! This is fake!' All my anger and hurt boiled up inside me and I tuned to face the grave. I kicked and pushed, but all I could feel was cold hard stone.

No it's not real. No. I kept kicking and pushed but it wouldn't budge. Tears broke free and I felt the skin on my palms rip with the force against the stone.

'Please.' I heard Claire say faintly.

'Please stop Shane. Stop hurting yourself; I can't stand it.' She's not lying. I heard it in her voice... but my sister...

I felt winded. Like the air went out of me but I hadn't been touched. I collapsed in a heap next to the gravestone.

'She can't be. She can't be dead. I just ... I just saw her. She was making fun of my shirt. My shirt...' I was wherein a red and blue shirt?

'I wasn't even wherein this. This isn't even my shirt. This is wrong. This is all wrong.'

Claire started to speak but I didn't listen I couldn't My head was to full of thought.

'Why didn't she get out? If there was a fire how did I get out and she didn't. I wouldn't leave her I couldn't do that. I couldn't...just...run-'

'You didn't.' Claire said. She put her arm around me, and some part of me felt strangely comforted.

'You tried to save her, you told me Shane I know how hard you tried.' It was re-assuring to hear that. She the kind of voice that showed what she felt. And that was helping me, somehow. She helping me. But who is she?

'I don't even know you. Why are you doing this?' I asked. But I wish I hadn't. Her eyes changed slightly and I could see some type of hurt. But she blinked and it went away.

'I know you think you don't. But honest Shane you do know me, we're...friends.' OK, I'm her friend that makes more sense then everything else she's said. She helping me. All this time she's been trying to help me, save me from going home and seeing all that, and all I've done in return was hurt her and yell at her.

'I'm sorry I pushed you. I don't... I don't do things like that.' I apologized, but I still felt bad.

'I know.' Was all she said.

'Is it true. Is Lyss really...' I couldn't bring myself to say it, but she didn't make me. She just nodded.

Her arm was still around me when some wind blew across my face. My hair went into my eyes. Before I could shake it away, I felt her soft hands move it back. I had a clear view of her then and couldn't help but stare into her eyes. I caught her hand on my face, getting her to focus back on me. Her arm was still around me and she was quite close.

'You touch me a lot, don't you?' I straight up asked. Before she spoke her cheeks reddened in a really cute way.

'I guess I do. I'm sorry.' She said.

She was looking at her lap but I was looking at her. She really was pretty. Why am I checking her out. Thinking back to the morning I realised something. I wasn't drunk but we were still in bed together, and at first she was calm and happy about it. No way.

When she looked up she must have seen the look on my face. Thinking about her naked. And how she was through all this, determined not to let me go.

'What?' She asked,

'Are we going out?' I said trying to keep a normal face. And she nodded in response. Little Claire, the girl who I made cry when I freaked out on her telling her I didn't know her. The girl who I hurt and pinned up against a wall, but she still stuck with me. She's my girlfriend.

But I still didn't know how to respond, so I stood and so did she.

'So I have amnesia, that's what you're telling me. I got some kick in the head and I lost a bunch of time and forgot all this. And you.' I cannot believe I'm buying this.

'Yes.' She told me,

'Amnesia, that's why you need to trust me Shane. It dangerous out here, you don't know how dangerous.' Trying to warn me off something I already know about. Now this I don't think I could forget.

'It's Morganville, of course it's dangerous.' I looked down at Alyssa's grave, it still hurt. But I couldn't just stand around,

'Alyssa wouldn't want me moping around the cemetery like some dumb-ass. Alyssa wasn't like that. She'd make fun of me if I did.' I breathed in. And I wasn't going to.

'So I guess... I guess you can take me to Michael's house. At least I know him even if I don't know you.'

She smiled at that, but it looked kind of fake. She is my girlfriend, being forgotten must be hard.

She held out her hand, and as much as I didn't want to hurt her, I needed to think. I needed space.

'No offence, but I've got a lot to think about here. I need some time.' I told her trying to emphasise the no offence part.

'It's OK I understand.' She said. But I didn't believe it...

_**There it is! Glad it's done, that was hard PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN DO IT AGAIN. Next chapter up soon,**_

_**NIKKIE**_

_**XX**_


	2. Confusion

_**Hi! Okay I know I'm terrible at updating but I've been ill so had time on my hands and here it is... thanks sooo much for the reviews they where awesome please carry on! Lots of love...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The walk home was... interesting to say the least, Claire kept her distance, which I was thankful for, but it was still so weird. Everything was wrong is some way. Like all the buildings where in the same place but there was something odd about it all, the butchers had a completely different set up and Gerry's Barbers was now a small cafe. I knew all this didn't happen overnight but a small part of my brain was telling me that innocent looking Claire was really a psycho with a grudge – but I was still with her for some reason...

We finally approached Lott Street, a place that never seemed to change through my whole childhood, during which I'd spent a lot of time here. Claire unlocked the door with a key she pulled out of her jeans pocket. Once we were inside she locked up again – standard Morganville procedure. For me it was insanely awkward, just a half-hour ago we upstairs running around naked. Damn.

Okay no more thinking about that.

'Do you want to see your room?' Claire finally spoke. _I have a room here? Ew more different things, well if I'm really living here then I doubt that I still sleep on Michaels's bedroom floor with a blow-up mattress. No way am I going up there._

I shook my head at her not letting her know what I was thinking, not letting my guard down.

'Do you want coffee?' She asked next. What the hell does this girl even know me?

'I hate coffee never touch the stuff.' I told her bluntly, even then she frowned slightly.

'Really?' She said, _urm yeah I am pretty sure I know what I like._

'Okay how about Coke?'

'Sure. Who doesn't love Coke?_' Nice_ _one Collins that really helped the mood._

She left the room and I slumped onto the couch as I normally would. The room wasn't as clean as usual but I guess with 4 teenagers living here it wouldn't be. There was also a bigger T.V with a games console underneath; yeah I can defiantly see myself living here.

Claire came back with a can for us each, she held one out for me and I took it, I nodded my head to show a bit of gratitude, and that turned into a lot of gratitude when the cool drink hit my tongue. Damn it has been a stressful morning.

'So I live here?' this time I started the conversation to avoid an awkward silence.

'Yeah right up there?' She replied pointing above us and slightly to the left, realising what room she was pointing at I then began to wonder how long I'd been living here. Claire had said the... incident happened about 3 years ago, maybe I moved in when I had nowhere to live? Or maybe there was more that she wasn't saying.

I then turned to her. 'That's Michael's room.' I said slightly confused.

'No he's over there now.' She moved her finger to what I knew as Mr and Mrs. Glass's room – the biggest.

'Huh he always liked that room better.' I nodded.

'And we have an X-Box.' I nodded at the controller next to me, slightly different to what I remember.

'Actually you have an X-Box 360. You bought it last year.' She corrected me.

'Sweet. What's the difference?' I asked, doesn't look there is much except maybe the controller was bigger and a different colour, _well Michael needed to get a new one anyway the amount of times we've thrown them around._

'Do you really want to talk about games right now?' _Right, not like my whole life has changed and this random girl who is supposedly my girlfriend is the only one who I can talk to about it. I seriously need to learn how to keep focused on one thing._

I put the pad down, "I guess not. Those other people out there, the ones acting so weird - they've got what I have, right? This memory problem. I didn't just get kicked in the head or drugged or something." I'm not that smart but I'd have be dumb to think that half of the town had just been randomly targeted by some thugs that wanted us to forget stuff.

"No," Claire said. "There's a machine underground; it's what wipes people's memories when they leave town. But it's not working right. It's wiping memories inside town."

_Damn... well not much to say about that other than, it is Morganville. Maybe if I lived somewhere where the residents weren't bloodsuckers I'd find that hard to believe, but no._

'How many people have it?'

'A lot maybe us eventually. Michael got it yesterday.' _Whoa poor Mickey_

'So did Eve.' _The Goth girl that we live with, I remember her._

'And Amelie.' _Wait what?_

'Who?' I asked what kind of name is that anyway, I can't think of anybody in Morganville with that name.

'You know. The founder.' She started looking at me like I was the cracked-out one. _Oh yeah, I am. Seriously the founder, she's so reserved I don't even know her hair colour she barely shows herself to the human public, (I imagine her as the Queen of England look alike.) And this girl is saying her name like they are buddies, what the hell?_

'You know her by name?' I said hoping to get an answer like, oh yeah she hangs around with us all the time, but no more confusing crap.

"So do you. But right now, she's stuck in three years ago, just like you. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember Oliver or-"

"Who's Oliver?" I cut her off; I swear she's just making people up now. She frowned at me looking more stressed then I feel.

"Never mind. The important thing is that before we went to sleep last night, we agreed we were going to find other people who could help us and we were going to try to turn off the machine."

My mind – that of a 15 year old boy – skipped over the important things and went straight to the good stuff. I mean this morning was the first time I'd seen a real girl in her underwear. Man if I was still in school I'd make all the guys so jealous.

I looked her in the eye ready to ask about it. 'We went to sleep together. Without clothes.' I just about hid a grin, the more I think about it the more I'm liking Claire.

'Uh yeah... we had on underwear though.' She blushed avoiding my stare, it was quite cute to watch, I pushed the conversation a little more.'

'Right. Why do I think that maybe it's come off before? Well I am 18 and she is hot, especially in underwear, oh yeah I'm defiantly right. _Okay Collins back to the matter at hand before you start blushing aswell._ 'Okay, sounds easy enough. Let's do it, if this is going to fix things.' Her face fell and I realised that none of what I just said is going through her head. 'But it isn't that easy. Is it?'

'The vamps won't let us anywhere near where we need to go,' she said. 'I can't think of any of them we can count on now. Not even Michael.'

Excuse me? Michael, vampire. She has got to be wrong, not my best friend.

'Wait a second, what? Michael Glass? He is not a vampire. I think you mean his granddad Sam.' who has a completely different hair colour. 'Are you sure you really live here? Because that's a pretty gigantic mistake.'

'I'm not talking about Sam,' Claire said attempting to explain herself. "Michael... Michael got bitten. And now he's a vampire. But he doesn't remember becoming one, and that's a big problem. So if you see him, don't, you know, hug. He bites. He doesn't mean to, though.'

No, no way she's a liar! What is she trying to pull?!

'You are freaking insane; I was right the first time about you. Michael, a vampire? Never happening.' But I'd forgotten he wasn't raised in the same house as me. Not raised to hate vampires, his granddad in one anyway it is a possibility that he somehow got bitten. And in all honesty Claire didn't look like a liar, but I don't even know her. How is she suddenly my roommate/girlfriend?

'You're not from Morganville. If you were, I'd remember you, right? So who are you, exactly?' it would have been pretty smart to quick off with who she is, would have saved a lot of drama.

'I came to the university. That's how I met you guys.' She answered confidently

I laughed, she looks like a uni girl, but I don't think she knows me all too well. 'Me? In college? Yeah, make up another one. Look, I barely got through last year in high school.' _I don't even know what I'll have to pull to graduate._ 'I don't think anybody's going to be giving me college admission, not even to TPU, the crappiest school in Texas.'

'It's not that bad.' Of course she likes school, but she really doesn't need to get into a debate about it with me, I hate it whatever.

'I didn't meet you in college. I met you because of college. Because of Monica.'

'Morrell.' I said, there's only one Monica. And how the hell did she get into college, she spent most of high school making out with guys. Urgh unfortunately I'm in that category.

'Bitch queen of Morganville,' Claire said, we are now on the same page. 'Well, she's still all that, and more. I guess she was pretty bad in high school, but trust me, she's worse now.'

'Nice to know some things haven't changed.' I genuinely meant that, but if there's one thing that I would change about Morganville – other than vamps – it would be kicking that bitch out. She's made my life hell, well actually my home life and family added to the pain... my family. _I have to do it, _I took in a long breath and finally opened my mouth to ask about the thing that's been bothering me all day.

'Okay, I didn't want to ask, but... what about my mom and dad? Where are they?'

Claire's normally warm stare that had kept me calm changed and she looked at my with sympathy, which I really don't want right now. I looked away attempting to hide what I was feeling, a feeling that anyone would get after they find out that they have no family. 'Okay,' I said still not meeting her strong gaze. 'I get it. They're dead, too.' It sounded so blunt and harsh, not a voice that would normally come from my mouth.

'Your mom... your mom is,' Claire said and I could hear her voice trying to sooth me. 'I don't know where she's buried.' I'm not all to sure if I could stand going there anyway. 'Your dad's... well -' this one I can guess.

'Still an alcoholic jerk? Big shock.' This time I wasn't surprised at my voice, my dad would always be exactly that in my eyes. I hate even having to call him my dad.

'No,' she said, _is he on drugs now too?_

'You're dad's a vampire.'

The words hit me like a ton of bricks and stopped all thoughts in my head and all I could do was let out an odd strangle laugh. 'Like hell he is. He'd kill himself first.' I can't imagine that I'd want to introduce her to dad but even then everybody already knows that Frank hates those things. I'm sure he's some kind of hunter on the sly.

'Trust me.' I'm struggling to, 'I think he thought about it after it happened. But I guess he's decided to hang around after all. Wait... Maybe we can find him. Maybe he's not affected yet. He might help us.'

'My dad? Even if he wasn't a vampire - and I'm not buying that he is, by the way - he wasn't big on doing favours for anybody. Not even his own kids.' I can't remember one time when he went out of his way to help, where was he in that fire? ' Maybe we'd better skip the family reunion.' _Maybe? No I think we should defiantly skip it._

'Okay,' she said sounding unsure, well I don't care I am not going near that guy. 'But we have to find a way to get to that machine and shut it off. And we need help. Any help.'

'I'm glad you said that,' said an old gravelly voice from behind the couch that I was now wishing was a wall. 'Because you've got no idea how much help you need.' I was wishing it was a 10 ft wall with barbed wire at the top. Because I knew that voice. The one that haunted my childhood and scared me every time I heard it enter our now destroyed home. It could only by the voice of my farther. The family member who I wasn't desperate to see...

Freaky Frank Collins.

_**Wooo yay I'm done! You have no idea how long this took, getting into Shane's head is hard. So please review I will update ASAP and I don't mind suggestions,**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Nikkie**_

_**xxxxxx**_


End file.
